l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuni Renyu
Hida Ren was the second and youngest child of Hida Kuon, the Crab Clan Champion, and Hida Reiha. A Season of Intrigue, by Shawn Carman Four Winds, p. 96 He had an elder brother, Hida Kisada. Ren later married the Kuni Daimyo's daughter, taking the new name Kuni Renyu, Crab Clan Catastrophe Forum - Re: The Shadow's Embrace Focus: Story, by Shawn Carman nicknamed the Jade Mountain. Early Years In 1165 Ren was an infant at Kyuden Hida. Penance, Part One, by Rich Wulf Destroyer War In 1171 after a relentless oni attack during weeks, the Destroyer's Horde arrived overwhelming the exhausted samurai and breached the Kaiu Wall, letting hordes of Destroyers pour into Rokugan. Kuon was wounded in a personal duel against the leader of the gaijin demons, the Rakshasa General. It was the start of the Destroyer War. Ren was moved away from Kyuden Hida. The Burning Wall, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Kuon's legacy Following the Fall of the Wall Kuon was requested to die in a Crab's way to cleanse his Clan's failure. His youngest son would receive his katana as legacy. To All Things an End, by Shawn Carman Imperial Wedding Ren was present in the Imperial wedding between the Empress Iweko I and Akodo Setai at the Temple of Jade Sun. The Imperial Wedding, by Rusty Priske Kuni family and Daimyo Ren joined the Kuni family following his marriage to the Kuni Daimyo's daughter. Later, he became the Kuni Daimyo himself. He was an earth shugenja trained in the ways of the Kuni Witch Hunters. with a strong connection to the jade element. Kuni Renyu (Torn Asunder boxtext) Renyu was usually seen alongside a dog, Kiba. Crab Art of Coil of Madness, by Adrian Burton He would be known as the Jade Mountain. Torn Asunder, Part 1, by Seth Mason Colonies Renyu worked in the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo. He was sent, by his brother, to the Colonies, to oversee the work of the clan there. The Voice of the Empress, by Seth Mason In 1198 Renyu and Kiba moved to the Second City, and took residence in the Imperial District. He considered the Colonies as foreign lands, not worthy to be named as home by Rokugani. Renyu met with men of autorithy there to deliver the new orders issued by his brother related to the Colonies. He also strenghtened the Crab relations with his allies among the Scorpion and Unicorn. The Shadow’s Embrace, Part 1: The Crab, by Seth Mason New Policies The senior commander Hida Takeuchi was given orders to increase production and work with the Unicorn to get supplies back to the Empire faster, even at the risk of destroying the areas the Crab laid claim. Hiruma Nitani, leader of the Crab's expeditionary forces was ordered to move on to new territories, as the Crab would be no longer interested in holding regions that they had stripped of resources. The Scorpion's liaison with the Crab was the woman known as Bayushi Nomen. She informed about the Scorpion Clan's secret efforts to discredit others in their claims to territory. Nomen was requested to send reports of the Spider Clan, so he could crush them if they eventually made a misstep. The Shadow’s Embrace, Part 1: The Crab, by Seth Mason Attacks on the Spider Renyu created a network of observation and hostility around the Spider, and after the Emerald Champion sanctioned warring in the Colonies, the Crab and Lion attacked the Spider outposts. The Dragon as watchers of the Spider sought to find what had happened, and the Togashi Daimyo Togashi Noboru openly questioned Renyu, warning against the activities he was conducting. In Service to the Empire, Part 1, by Seth Mason Siege of the Second City During the Siege of the Second City Suikihime hosted the colonial winter court, as it nothing happened. Renyu was seen spending much time in the company of a younger woman, Kuni Itsuko. Gossip began, as Renyu was married. Notice Me, by Robert Denton Eventually Renyu went on hiding, and the governor, who were havin the daimyo followed, ordered the Ivory Champion Shinjo Tselu to find him. Renyu decided to open free the gate from the Peasant District, outside the city walls, with the Imperial District. The Second City Guardsmen who was leading the men guarding the gate, Sawaki, was exposed by Renyu as a concealed member of the Spider. The gate was eventually controlled by the Unicorn of the Ninth Imperial Legion that laid siege to the city. Renyu met the Imperial Commander Shinjo Kinto, who would appoint the Kuni Daimyo as interim governor once the fight against the city defenders was over. Torn Asunder, Part 2, by Seth Mason Renyu used the siege weapons known as Renyu's Wrath to destroy one of the gates. Torn Asunder, Part 3, by Seth Mason Ruling the Second City After the Siege of the Second City Renyu was appointed the interim Imperial Governor of the Colonies by Shinjo Kinto, the commander of the Ninth Imperial Legion. But after only a few days Iweko Shibatsu, the Empress' second son, took the post for himself until his mother would select a new governor. City of Smoke & Ash, by Shawn Carman and Robert Denton Interim Governor Renyu knew the Empress would appoint him as interim governor, and in the meantime he sought allies against the Spider. Renyu visited the Captain of the Second City Guardsmen, Akodo Tsudoken, who had been confined by Shibatsu. The Lion agreed to join forces with the Crab once he was released. Coils of Madness, Part 1, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Later word reached the Colonies of Empress Iweko's decreed that Kuni Renyu should be interim governor until she would decide on a proper successor to Otomo Suikihime. Coils of Madness, Part 1, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Riots In the aftermath of the siege, Suikihime had gone into hiding, and Shinjo Tselu left the city in searching for her. He appointed Shinjo Sanenari as the commanding officer of the Ivory Legion in his absence. When outbreaks began to happen in the Second City, Renyu joined Kitsuki Fujimura, Sanenari, and Tsudoken to decide how to keep order. The Imperial Legion camped outside the city was without command, as Shinjo Kinto was kept as hostage by the elder imperial Otomo M'rika. The Imperial Explorer Daigotsu Bofana proposed Renyu a deal, to ask a favor to the Spider, a clan the Kuni Daimyo despised, in exchange for the release of Kinto, which would lead the Legion as peacekeepers within the city. During the meeting part of Daigotsu Gyoken's detachment rushed into the Governor's estates and attacked the group. The samurai managed to defeat the assailants. Coils pof Madness 2, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Defied by Noboru Gyoken's forces moved towards the Second City, to burn it all to the ground. They clashed with the Imperial Legion led by Kinto. Moto Miyu did not allow any vial with the Blood of the Preserver to be broken on the Rokugani ranks, effectively removing the main threat of the enemy. With Crab forces led by Renyu and Dragon forces under the command of Togashi Noboru, the Fallen were defeated with ease. Renyu wished to kill Gyoken on the spot, but Noboru defied him, claiming the Dragon had to take the Spider in custody. Eventually Kinto took Gyoken as prisoner, to turn him over to Shinjo Tselu for consideration. The Blood Feud between both daimyo continued. Coils of Madness 4, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Renyu tortured Gyoken in the Ivory Court, and the madmen was eventually killed by the lord he had betrayed, the Spider Clan Champion Daigotsu Kanpeki. Order was being restored within the city, but a messenger arrived from Journey's End City, reporting it had been seized by a maddened horde which had come from the Second City. Gates of Chaos, Part 1, by Seth Mason The Imperial Legion rode forth to rescue the city. Gates of Chaos, Part 2, by Seth Mason P'an Ku's Defeat Iweko Seiken, the eldest Empress' son, and the Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko announced in the Ivory Court that P'an Ku would be summoned in the Imperial District, to be banished from the mortal realm. Face the Madness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason Kuni Renyu was not totally satisfied with the peace brought by the defeat of P'an Ku and sought to make his dissatisfaction known to Togashi Noboru. Noboru would not yield the point, and so the Crab and Dragon were slowly but surely brought into conflict. The Way of the World (Aftermath flavor) Suikihime's Return Stepping Down After P'an Ku's defeat, Dragon representatives condemnned Renyu's behaviour publicly, and he requested the mutant Hida Kaiji retribution against them. Aftermath Suikihime had returned to the Court, as prisoner. She was eventually restored in her former station, as Governor of the Colonies. There Will Be Blood, Part 3B, by Shawn Carman Purge of Fudoism Itsuko became the Crab representative in the Ivory Court in his more frequent absences. Suikihime ordered the Crab to relinquish to the Dragon any activities against the Fudo cult. Noboru began to use the Spider in this task. Renyu was displeased that in many of operatives against the Fudoists, they had been warned ahead of time, escaping by mere minutes. Aftermath, Part 1, by Seth Mason and Robert Denton Renyu discovered that Hiruma Sawai, a scouts who had led several Crab expeditions to erradicate the cultists, was a Fudoits himself. Instead to reveal him, Renyu dismissed him and ordered Sawai to return to the Empire. Hiruma Hikazu followed him, to track him down. Aftermath, Part 2, by Seth Mason and Robert Denton Sawai was captured when he left the city. Renyu exposed to the Ivory Court that Togashi Ango had allowed to a known Fudoist to leave the city, and requested that the Dragon had to relinquish their immigration records to them for review. Suikihime, assessed by Bayushi Shibata, ordered to relinquish the documents to the Scorpion instead. Aftermath, Part 3, by Robert Denton and Seth Mason Leaving the Colonies Sick of these turn of events, Renyu planned his departure from the Colonies. Planned Departure (A Line in the Sand flavor) Since his return, Renyu's temper has only worsened. Kuni Renyu (Twenty Festivals flavor) Rise of Jigoku Punishment to the Spider In 1200 the Spider Clan had killed many Dragon oversees and gone into hiding, with most of their colonial strongholds deserted or put to the torch, moving to the Shadowlands. In retaliation Togashi Noboru sent a Dragon force to attack the City of the Lost. Renyu granted them free pass through Crab lands. Act 3: Complications – Part 2, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Battle of the First Seal During the Twenty Festivals Renyu was aware that dark times were coming. Letters to the Clans – Thunderous Acclaim In 1200 Tetsuo, who had betrayed his allegiance to the Spider, Tetsuo (Evil Portents Picture and flavor) told Renyu that the First Seal was hidden in the Shinomen Mori. Into the Shinomen (Evil Portents flavor) A combined army of Crab, Mantis and Phoenix rallied to the Temple of the First Seal, while a Spider army moved to claim the seal. Thunder's Resplendent Gift (Evil Portents flavor) The Spider's army outnumbered the temple's defenders more than fifty to one. When the Master of Earth Isawa Norimichi fell, their defeat in the Battle of the First Seal was inevitable. Battle of the First Seal (Evil Portents flavor) Renyu was defeated by Daigotsu Endo. Avenge Your Slights (Evil Portents flavor) External Links * Kuni Renyu (The Shadow's Embrance) * Kuni Renyu Exp (Torn Asunder) * Kuni Renyu Exp2 (Torn Asunder) * Kuni Renyu Exp3 (Twenty Festivals) * Kuni Renyu Exp4 (Evil Portents) Category:Crab Clan Leaders Category:Jade Magistrates